Modèle !
by Catirella
Summary: Modèle !.?... C’est quoi ça ? ... Pour savoir il va falloir lire. Pour une fois, je ne vous direz rien ! ... SADISUE ? MOI ? Heu ! ... OUI ! ...... [Série Petit OS : Numéro 8] ... YAOI... Hé hé !


Titre : **Modèle !**

Auteur : Catirella

Béta : Hlo

Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi. Quel dommage ! J'ai pourtant tout fait pour ! Mais ils ne veulent pas les donner ou même les prêter au Japon… M'en fous ! Je les pique quand même, Na !

Couples : A venir sûrement ! Ben Quoi ?

Genre : **_Série de petits OS… Et les situations aux hasards de la vie… _**(Number 8)

_**Hlo, béta de Catirella :**_

_AAAAAaaaargggg…. Mais ce n'est possible un fantasme pareil ! C'est du sadisme à l'état pur…. C'est crapuleux de jouer avec les pauvres petites hormones de sa béta… Attends de lire les reviews !_

_J'ai même été obligée de devenir SHW (les lecteurs de Cupidon me reconnaîtront ), froide, motivée, et surtout professionnelle, pour réussir à corriger. C'est tout dire !_

_Vite ! Une clope ! Je ne vais jamais réussir à m'en remettre moi ! _

**(GOMEN, HLO ! … Cat !) **

**Note de l'auteur :**

**Ecrit en très peu de temps entre le 14/15 juin 2006, 23h30 et 00h30.** _(seulement ? Tu es de plus en plus rapide… Quoique je l'ai aussi corrigé en plus ou moins une heure… Il faut dire qu'il est motivant cet OS ! Hlo) _**… Le retour de Hlo dans ma section ! HLO ! ... Cat**

**Une tenue d'Adam pour un des deux !** _(Yeah ! Et je sais ce que tu vas me dire : « hentai »… Mais j'ai une réputation à tenir ! Et puis je suis un tout petit peu nymphomane sur les bords Hlo)_ **… OUI HENTAIIIIIIIIII… Cat**

**Le rêve de toute personne ! Je vous laisse découvrir qui est tout nu !** _(Heechan ? Dudule ? Dis-le-moi… Hlo)_ **… NA ! … Cat**

♣ ◊ ♣

Pour ce petit OS : Toujours très court !  
Je n'ai pas débordé du tout, j'ai même fait plus court je crois !  
Je ferai plus long la semaine prochaine (pas eu le temps ce week-end)

♣ ◊ ♣

♣ Pour les inconditionnels du **_MARDI_** ! ♣

**_Bonne lecture et Gros Bisous… Catirella_**

♣ o ♣

Toujours les changements de temps, attention…  
**_Gomen_** d'avance pour les inconditionnels du français et de la grammaire. Biz, Catirella

♣ o ♣

◊ **Merci à Hlo pour cette correction expresse. **◊

♣ o ♣

**Je vous informe au cas où certaines ne le sauraient pas, que nous n'avons pas le droit de répondre aux reviews via les fictions…**

* * *

**Modèle !**

**

* * *

**

Je suis sûr que vous avez déjà vécu des moments où vous avez envie de tuer votre meilleure amie !

Mais quelle idée vous avez eu de lui dire oui en septembre dernier pour aller suivre des cours de dessins tous les vendredis soirs.

Et avec la chance que vous vous traînez depuis quelque temps, cela ne pouvait arriver qu'à vous !

ÊTRE LE SEUL HOMME A SUIVRE CE COURS…

Moyenne d'âge 35 à 55 ans, que des FEMMES bien sûr. Et je comprends pourquoi maintenant, surtout en jettant un œil à Hilde, ma copine de pataugeoire à la piscine municipale. Elle bave sur sa feuille à dessin.

Moi ?

J'ose à peine sortir la tête de derrière mon chevalet !

Ben oui quoi !

Pendant trois mois, ils ont choisi de faire travailler les élèves sur des **NUS** !

Et là, c'est un spécimen masculin. La prof bave elle aussi. Comment voulez-vous garder la tête froide devant un mec à poil face à vous dans une pose plus que provocatrice.

Moi, je bande depuis plus de 15 minutes et j'ai de plus en plus mal dans mon boxer.

J'ai envie de lever le doigt et de demander d'aller au petit coin pour me soulager, sauf que là ce sera une autre sorte de soulagement.

**Un point positif !**

Toutes ces dames sont occupées à mater l'Apollon, du coup elles ne peuvent pas voir mon état de grand mât !

La grande voile reste, hélas, encore pliée.

En plus, je dois le dessiner !

**PEUX PAS…**

Je vous plante le corps !

Oups !

Le décors !

Super rapide le décors, vous allez voir.

Un homme. Aucun vêtement. Bronzé. Cheveux bruns en bataille où vous avez envie qui perdre vos doigts.

Si si… La petit dame qui se trouve sur le côté, n'arrête pas de mimer la scène avec les mains.

Donc, je reprends… Des yeux bleus menthe forte !

**Hein ?**

Vous savez, les bonbons ou chewing gum qui sont dans les emballages bleus. Menthe forte ou méga forte, moi je meurs direct si j'en prends un !

Des lèvres… Houla la… Là ,vous avez envie qu'il parcoure votre corps de baissers et qu'il capture vos lèvres pour n'en faire plus qu'un avec vous. Que vos langues fassent connaissance tout en perdant vos mains dans ses cheveux en bataille…

En parlant de mains ! Les siennes sont magnifiques… Grandes et minces. Ses bras musclés comme il se doit. Les mains qui sont au bout des bras, pourraient vous porter ou vous soutenir contre un mur, une porte, vous vous en foutez. C'est l'aboutissant le plus intéressant et ça… bin, ce n'est pas juste car c'est caché par un petit morceau de drap blanc.

D'ailleurs que fait-il là ce drap hein !

Ok, il est à moitié allongé dessus.

Hou ! Bouffée de chaleur et pantalon que va bientôt exploser… Là, maintenant, vous ne regardez que lui… Et c'est son torse imberbe comme le vôtre qui capte votre attention. Pas un micro poil de graisse. Que de belles formes. Choses où, là, on a envie de toucher et de se frotter à lui, car il doit être super doux.

**Pourquoi ?**

Je ne sais pas, je fantasme, que voulez-vous !

Et l'intégralité de l'homme de toute façon se résume en un seul mot « **Merveille !** »

Vous devez aller aux toilettes car cela devient de plus en plus douloureux.

Vous ne demandez rien et sortez direction les toilettes que vous aviez repérées dés votre arrivée.

**Jamais trop prudent !**

Et alors que vous ouvrez la porte des toilettes homme, un brouhaha pas possible se fait entendre derrière vous. Vous ne vous en préoccupez pas car sinon votre pantalon est foutu et la honte pour retourner en cours.

Une fois dans ce lieu qui pour une fois sent le propre. Et oui, les femmes de ménages sont passées par là.

Merci mon Dieu !

Vous allez en direction de la première libre et avant que vous n'atteigniez la poignée de la porte pour la refermer, deux bras vous happent et vous retournent face à lui.

**LE NU !**

**Là !**

Qui vous tient par la taille avec ses deux mains et le drap est au **sol**… Et vous, rouge de confusion, car en regardant où se trouvait le drap vous êtes tombé accidentellement sur autre chose que vous n'aviez pas encore vu !

Et c'est encore mieux que votre fantasme éveillé.

Il capture vos lèvres, vous perdrez vos mains dans ses cheveux.

Désolé mesdames, mais c'est moi qui ait gagné le premier prix et je n'ai pas l'intention de l'abandonner aux bonnes oeuvres.

Pendant ce temps, ses mains à lui ont attaqué votre pantalon et, en moins de temps qu'il ne le faut pour le dire, celui-ci se retrouve sur vos chaussures avec le boxer.

Si une femme se plante de toilette, la honte car la porte est toujours ouverte.

Là, il vous permet de respirer et de reprendre le contrôle de deux, trois neurones, histoire de dire « **J'ai résisté** », mais il est gagnant, il est le plus fort… En même temps, vous ne demandez que cela et votre corps parle pour vous.

Lui, il vous a ôté chaussures et les deux vêtements qui ne vous entravent plus les chevilles.

La porte est fermée.

**ENFIN !**

Et il ouvre votre chemise noire.

Il vous fait passer de l'autre côté, le long de la porte, et là !

« Je peux ? »

Hein ? De quoi il me cause ? Mais oui, vas-y, prends-moi, je ne demande que ça moi ! »

Je regarde quand même ce qu'il me montre.

OH ! Une capote à la fraise !

Heu… C'est ma capote ! Vous êtes encore plus rouge que l'emballage de celle-ci.

« Oui ! »

Il la met et…

« Whouaaaaaa… »

Votre fantasme devient réalité….

Mais d'un seul coup, quelque chose vous secoue ! Un peu trop fort d'ailleurs.

« Duo ! … **Duo**, réveille-toi ! Tu t'es endormi en plein cours ! »

« **HEIN ! NON…** »

« Mais si, je t'assure ! »

Vous regardez face à vous et la vision de pas vos rêves du tout, le mec tout moche et sec. Enfin pas mal mais… ce n'est pas lui !

Vous vous levez brusquement et plantez Hilde en salle de cours.

« A plus je rentre ! »

Elle vous regarde et sourit.

Vous vous courrez presque pour rentrer chez vous. C'est à 15 minutes à pieds mais c'est encore trop long !

Une fois arrivé, vous ouvrez la porte à la volée et la refermez aussi doucement.

Une fois dans le salon, il est là !

**Vous** lui souriez.

**Lui** fait de même.

Vous vous précipitez dans ses bras et vous fondez en lui.

« Veux plus y aller à ces cours ! »

Votre voix se fait enfantine et il vous embrasse sur les cheveux qu'il dénatte avec douceur.

« Pourquoi ? … Tu n'as pas aimé ? »

« On a fait un nu ! Et je me suis endormi… »

Vous relevez la tête de son torse et plongez votre regard dans le sien.

« J'ai fantasmé ! »

Un sourcil se lève.

« **Hn !** … Sur le modèle ? »

Vous secouez la tête toujours comme un petit garçon.

« **Non !** J'ai fantasmé de toi ! … Heechan ! J'ai envie de toi… Fais-moi l'amour. »

Il vous soulève et vous mettez vos deux jambes autour de sa taille. Ses deux mains sur vos fesses, il vous emmène vers votre chambre où là vous allez dessiner son corps avec le contour de votre doigt !

Votre Apollon s'appelle Heero et il est hors de question qu'il pose nu pour les cours un jour ou l'autre. Si Hilde revient à la charge sur ce sujet, vous vous arrangerez pour que sa petite amie fasse la même chose et là elle rigolera beaucoup moins.

Par contre vous, vous allez trouver un drap blanc et le faire poser pour vous et qui sait… **Peut-être que !** …

_**Fini…**_

**Huit ! …**

**Vous y avez cru, hein ?.!.** _(OUI ! SADIQUE ! Hlo)_ **… Mais heuuuuuuuu ! Snif... Cat**

**HENTAIS !**

Bisous.

♣ **_Catirella _**♣

**Review du mardi ? Je me trouve toujours aussi **

**Stupide ! Une vrai Bakette !**

**Sinon, c'est là…** ↓↓↓↓↓↓ 


End file.
